


Public Exposure

by janto321 (FaceofMer)



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alley Sex, Anal Sex, Bossy Greg, Multi, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Public Sex, Quickies, Threesome - M/M/M, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-10
Updated: 2017-07-10
Packaged: 2018-11-30 05:40:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11457141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FaceofMer/pseuds/janto321
Summary: Greg, Sherlock and John don't get past the alley after they leave the bar.





	Public Exposure

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Irrevocably_Sherlocked](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Irrevocably_Sherlocked/gifts).



> For Snoggy, who needed some cheering up. And I am pleased as punch that she called me a 'porntastic princess' and requested a bit of public sex.

Laughing, John and Greg snogged as they stumbled out of the bar, Sherlock trailed behind them, rolling his eyes.

“Oh come on,” said Greg, catching the look. “Don’t pretend you’re the grown up here.”

“I can’t imagine a public exposure ASBO would look good on your record, Lestrade.”

Greg waggled his eyebrows. “Wouldn’t be my first one.”

“Oh do tell,” said John.

“Tell, or show?” asked Greg, gently pushing the smaller man into the alleyway and snogging him against the wall.

John moaned and Greg took advantage of his distraction to pin his wrists to the wall. When he finally pulled back, John’s eyes were dark and hungry.

Sherlock almost casually leaned against the wall next to them. “Really? In an alley only a few feet from the bar? I hope you do realize this is a common location for trysts.” As if to make his point he pushed away a condom with his shoe.

“John I don’t think he had enough to drink tonight, do you?” asked Greg.

“No, I don’t think so. But I think we can distract him.”

Sherlock rolled his eyes again. “It’s my job to make sure we get home in one piece. I believe that’s what you told me at the beginning of the evening.”

Greg and John shared a look. In the next moment John was on his knees, getting Sherlock’s trousers open, while Greg was snogging him senseless.

Sherlock moaned despite himself. His hands fluttered a moment, then one landed on John’s head and the other on Greg’s shoulder. Greg smirked and slipped his tongue into Sherlock’s mouth, grabbing the hand from his shoulder and pinning it next to Sherlock’s head.

“I know you, Sherlock Holmes. And I know you like a bit of the rough,” growled Greg.

Sherlock was hardly in a position to argue, especially when John’s mouth wrapped around him. His head dropped back against the bricks. 

“Yeah, look at you two,” said Greg, watching as John bobbed his head on Sherlock’s cock. He let go of Sherlock to unzip himself and get out his own cock.

John moaned and turned to suck him too, stroking Sherlock with his free hand.

Greg leaned in and kissed Sherlock again. John moaned and switched cocks again, clearly loving his position. Greg tangled a hand in Sherlock’s hair and gave it a tug, feeling Sherlock’s knees nearly go out from under him.

Voices drifted over as someone else left the bar. Greg moved automatically to try and shield the other two from view, but the strangers apparently had no interest in the alley and passed them by. “We should make this quick,” he said.

Smirking, clearly taking it as a challenge, John turned his full attention to Sherlock. Sherlock gasped, leaning against the wall, hips bucking against John’s lips. John never paused in his rhythm, knowing exactly the best way to get Sherlock off.

Greg nipped at Sherlock’s lip, swallowing at his moans as he came in moments. John swallowed, groaning his own pleasure.

Looking down, Greg saw that John had pulled out his own cock and was tugging on it as he finished Sherlock off.

Greg reached down and pulled John to his feet.

“Return the favor, Sherlock would you?”

Sherlock probably couldn’t have held himself up much longer anyway. Greg loosened John’s belt and tugged his trousers and pants down to his thighs.

“Yeah, Greg,” John muttered, bracing himself against the wall.

Greg pulled a tube of lube from his pocket, coated his fingers, and roughly fingered John open. John muffled himself against his forearm, swearing under his breath at the treatment. Greg knew just how much he liked it.

Slicking himself with the rest of the lube, Greg moved up against John. John swore louder as Greg pushed into him, driving him into Sherlock’s mouth with every thrust. In almost no time at all John was coming, biting down on his arm to keep from crying out.

“God yeah, look at you,” muttered Greg, nipping his earlobe. “So good for us, John.” He grabbed John’s hips and chased his own completion. John squeezed around him and Greg was undone, swearing himself as he filled him.

Sherlock brushed damp hair out of his eyes, looking up at the pair of them as Greg kissed the side of John’s neck. “You’ve hardly proved me wrong.”

“What was I supposed to be proving?” asked Greg, getting John tucked away. “If it was my knack for public ASBOs, I think I proved it just fine.”

John snorted and turned in Greg’s arms, kissing him again. Sherlock sighed and dusted off his trousers as he stood. “Come on. Cab. I know I’m not the only one who needs a shower.”

Greg leaned over and kissed him too. “Yes, princess.”

John laughed as they finished straightening their clothes and made their way back to the main street to catch a ride home.


End file.
